1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building structures and more particularly to structures in combination with solar energy utilization means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar systems are now common for heating and cooling residential dwellings, and commercial or industrial structures.
It is conventional, for example, to mount modular solar thermal collectors on a flat or gabled roof. A heat transfer fluid such as water or air may be passed through tubular openings formed in a roof-mounted flat heat absorbent plate so as to collect and transmit heat energy to other areas as desired. Devices of this character are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,827. In addition to such thermal solar collectors, arrays of silicon solar cells are presently constructed in modular form for roof top installation. Through the photovoltaic effect, these convert the sunlight directly into electrical energy, which may be used to drive any number of electrically powered utilization devices such as pumps, compressors, fans, furnaces, and the like.
A problem faced by such systems is their exposure to the external environment. Some environmental contaminants may be avoided by encasement of thermal solar collectors or solar cell arrays in transparent top and bottom covers. Nonetheless, it is difficult to protect completely against extreme variations in temperature and humidity. A further specific disadvantage of prior art thermal collector and photovoltaic panels is inherent in their physical construction, i.e., if they rest upon or form a part of an external roof structure, they are necessarily dependent upon and subject to roof expansion or contraction. Such changes can severely damage such panels, particularly the super-thin solar cells. Furthermore, rigid panel constructions are not designed for adequate earthquake protection in the areas such as California in which these are frequent natural phenomena.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a solar energy utilization construction for a residential dwelling or other structure which is substantially independent of environmental variables.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a solar powered heating and cooling means for a dwelling which includes a self-contained power source.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a solar energy utilization system which is readily adaptable to existing roof structures without substantial modification.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a solar energy utilization system which, with economy of space utilization, incorporates both thermal solar collectors and photovoltaic cell arrays.
Other advantages and objects of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description and drawings to follow taken in conjunction with the appended claims.